filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Adlehyde
Wild Arms Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde begins her adventure in Curan Abbey where she is learning the basics of being a Crest Sorceress. While there, she receives visions from the Guardians of an impending threat to Filgaia. After completing her initial trail and receiving her first Guardian, she returns to her home of Adlehyde but tries to avoid her role as princess of that land. Instead, she takes a mission with Jack and Rudy to investigate Lolitha's Tomb for the upcoming festival. The tragedy of the demon attack at the festival hurts Cecilia the hardest. Having already lost her mother (from whom she inherited her ability to speak to the Guardians), she also loses her father and her kingdom is in ruins. To save the lives of the citizens, she gives the demons the Teardrop, and successfully buys some time. Afterwards, she joins with Rudy and Jack with grim determination to reclaim the Teardrop and thwart their plans to use it to ruin all of Filgaia. Cecilia is, in some ways, a classic 'coming of age story'. On her own, she struggles between her duties as princess of Adlehyde, being an adventurer, and her desire to be befriended and loved as a young woman. As the game progresses, she's more able to open up to her companions, and comes to recognize that to feel loved, she has to offer it as well. Cecilia is also responsible for bringing back Rudy out of deep despair, and quietly declares her love for him in doing so. This also makes her the romantic rival of Jane Maxwell, though Rudy, who shows some affection for each woman, seems oblivious to the romantic implications. The character of Cecilia represents 'Love' in the game's narrative. Though the original game somewhat muddles Cecilia's feelings for Rudy, they're more explicit in Alter Code, where she admits her love to Rudy, albeit quietly, while he's tormented by Elizabeth. Jane Maxwell also recognizes Cecilia's feelings, and openly declares the two to be rivals for Rudy's affections. Wild Arms Biography The daughter of King Adlehyde, this beautiful flaxen-haired princess has the ability to communicate with the Guardians. She has spent almost her entire youth in the mysterious Curan Abbey where she received training in magic and discovered the mysterious powers of an ancient family heirloom, the Tear Drop. By combining elemental crests, Cecilia is able to case various spells. Quickly approaching her 17th birthday, she is preparing to return to her home at Adlehyde Castle where a celebration awaits her. Alter Code Biography Cecilia is the princess of a country called Adlehyde. She is said to have the traditional power of a medium and can communicate with the guardians who support Filgaia with their power. She also uses crest sorcery, which is generated from the assembly of informal magic squares. She becomes involved in battle because of her secret treasure, the "Teardrop". Art of Wild Arms Bio "Golden-Haired Noble" The heroine of Wild Arms. Cecilia is the princess of Adlehyde, and she carries her family treasure, the Tear Drop, everywhere she goes. Wild Arms 5 In one of the more unusual Cameos, Cecilia appears in the city of Laila Belle. Here, she's a Veruni who has already started to succumb to Filgaia's biological rejection. Category:Veruni Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters